Caída de los bendecidos
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pudo estar en Tranquilidad, después de haber sido desterrado humillado y deshonrado por la tierra que protegió con su vida, solo le quedaba una cosa. Las vidas de las personas que venían por él, quizá no fuera el mejor pasatiempo, quizá el se aferrara más a la tranquilidad, pero eso ya es inexistente, Para yasuo, nada era existente...


Cerró los ojos…

Estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera seguir de pie, pero aun así. Siguió.

Miro a su alrededor en busca de algo que le sea tranquilizador, giro su cuello en la dirección donde se encontraba una figura poco más baja que él sonriendo, fue feliz, pudo verlo nuevamente, a pesar de saber que no era quien era, extendió su mano en busca del anhelo de poder alcanzar aquella figura. Su sonrisa pasible siguió un poco más.

Abrió los ojos de sobre manera al momento en que sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado izquierdo, seguido de eso bajo su mirada para encontrar la punta de una katana que pasaba a su lado.

Hasta los últimos segundos él creía que estaba en aquel jardín que antes siempre solía estar, miro a su alrededor como las hermosas flores de diversos colores y el pastizal enorme color verde se marchitaba poco a poco, había olvidado que ya no era quien era, no era nadie, solo era lo que los demás lo nombraban.

Un imperdonable.

Giro en circulo a su alrededor, casi al instante corto a la persona que se encontraba detrás suyo a la mitad, lo cual provoco el miedo en los demás atacantes.

Él ya no era alguien a quien tomar como un humano, mucho menos que eso, cualquiera atisbe de humanidad y honor se habían ido ya hace mucho tiempo. Aquella "persona" recordó todo lo que vivió en frente a sus ojos.

Al momento de aquellas visualizaciones se enojo, dio un salto para estar en el aire, casi al instante desapareció.

El terreno el cual era tierra, ya inerte por el tiempo mismo, empezó a humedecerse, poco a poco, gota a gota, empezó a caer al momento en que aquella figura seguía con su baile. Quizá habían cientos o miles, el ya perdió la cuenta de quienes estaba matando hace mucho tiempo, solo podía recordar una única cosa con claridad.

Venganza.

Aquello que lo llevo a lo que es ahora.

Cuando cayó al suelo, las gotas pasaron a ser una simple lluvia que comenzaba a prologarse más.

Con su espada en mano la levanto, al instante varios de los cuales estaban cerca empezaron a retroceder.

Fue casi un destello, para los presentes que se enfrentaban a un solo hombre no pudieron ver que paso, simplemente estaba allí y al siguiente ya no estaba. Al cado de unos segundos dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba, lo vieron.

Parecía que la fricción que generaba su cuerpo cortaba las gotas mismas, aquella persona que ahora empezaba a infundir miedo en los presentes se contorsiono en el aire mientras que su cabello ondeaba junto con el viento mismo.

Eso fue lo menos resaltante porque aquella figura al mover su espada género algo que no comprendieron.

Como si se tratase de una señal, el viento se arremolino alrededor de la figura para poco después lanzar una corriente de viento enorme, parecía demencial el hecho de observar aquello.

Era como si un tornado hubiera sido desprendido de su espada misma, al momento en que el hombre batió su espada aquella furia de la naturaleza se desató con todo en la tierra, todo eso con la figura de aquel hombre aun el aire, observando cómo su obra era consumada.

Sonrió, la lluvia arremolinándose alrededor de aquella corriente mientras que los cuerpos de miles de personas eran levantados para luego ser cortados en pleno vuelo, lo calmo como si hubiera encontrado la libertad a sus cadenas que tanto buscaba.

Descendió lentamente mientras que hacía parecer que daba pasos en pleno aire, asimilando que era que estaba bajando una escalera invisible.

Al terminar de bajar las personas que aun quedaban con vida ya no lo veía como posible presa, más bien lo veían con el miedo más profundo que tendrían en su vida o lo que le reste.

—Hay cosas que no entiendo— por primera vez en casi todo el tumulto aquella persona hablo. Al momento de dicha acción volvía a aparecer cortando frente a varios de los sobrevivientes, casi por reflejo retrocedieron, sumando el hecho de que algunos cayeron al suelo ya húmedo por la lluvia continua.

—es el hecho de que la gente no deje de correr hacia mi espada…—finalizo aquella frase con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba hacia las demás personas, las cuales solo empezaron a correr como podían, sentían miedo, opresión, pero de alguna forma podían decir que no era miedo lo que sentían, sino horror.

Los gritos agónicos fueron audibles desde la distancia, los gritos de clemencia y misericordia parecían que llegaban a oídos sordos, aquella persona que ahora se encontraba matando a diestra y siniestra a aquellas personas que lo siguieron, a aquella ¿cosa? Le valía poco el cómo griten, **al final el robaría sus últimos alientos**.

No se detuvo por más fuertes que gritaban, por más excusos que decían, nada, simplemente seguía haciendo lo que más sabía hacer.

El olor a tierra húmeda bañaba sus fosas nasales, le hacía sentir nostálgico de todo aquello. Otro corte más fue agregado a una persona la cual corría al instante la sangre salía en cascada, el olor metálico de la sangre concentrada y esparcida por todo el lugar fue una de las causas que lo relajaron también, sentía paz por cada persona que rebanaba.

Aquella persona alta, con un tono de piel bronceado estaba sonriendo por la paz y alegría de aquel momento, era feliz, no noto cuando su ropa se impregno del color carmesí de aquellas personas, sus botas las cuales las suelas eran rojas por pisar tanta sangre, los pantalones los cuales eran de color azul, en ese instante solo se observaba atisbos de aquel color por ser teñido del rojo, lo mismo pasaba con el resto de su ropa, a pesar de no poseer una camisa en sí, tenía algo a que llamar bufanda la cual se había impregnado del color carmesí.

Su cuerpo si bien era torneado, estaba lleno de cicatrices.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cara mientras reprimía una carcajada al ver como seguían corriendo, una enorme cicatriz que pasaba en medio del puente de su nariz fue visible al momento en que termino aquella acción, se cabello en exceso largo caía libremente por toda su espalda y su cara.

—los tontos no tienen cura—comento riendo al seguir a uno de los últimos, la lluvia aun seguía fuerte por lo cual los pasos que daba aquella figura que solo expresaba horror, resonaban con el eco generado por los charcos.

Un paso tras otro, la tensión aumentando a cada momento por lo cual la persona que estaba enfrente cayó de rodillas al ver como no podía luchar, el perseguido se convierto perseguidor, los papeles se invirtieron.

Aquella persona de rodillas se podía considerar un hombre recto y derecho, músculos enormes una altura también superior a la media junto con una barba prominente, sumando al hecho de llevaba una armadura de casi cuerpo completo, le hacía parecer una de las personas que uno no quisiera amenazar en su vida, pero ahora estaba aquel estereotipo de luchador que era fácilmente reconocido en alguno que otro lugar, llorando de rodillas en la mugre que se genero por la lluvia, todo frente a una persona que tenía en cuanto a apariencia todo lo normal.

El hombre frente aquel soldado no era humano, era imposible que fuese siquiera parte de la humanidad, todo lo que mostro en la batalla a los ojos de todos los cazadores fue simple placer de poder mostrar que no era él la presa.

Era tarde para siquiera volver a reconsiderar aquella opción de poder evitar ir al matadero, él soldado solo sentía el frio de la yerba a su alrededor mientras que su el agua corría por todo su cuerpo, cortesía de la lluvia que parecía no querer frenar o escatimar esfuerzo en amenguar su ya continua ducha.

La sangre de los charcos estaba llena de barro y sangra, los cientos de cuerpos esparcidos por toda el área tan vasta y la figura que se alzaba frente a toda oposición era una de las cosas que se podía recalcar del lugar.

El hombre de pelo largo caminaba tranquilamente como si las múltiples cortadas que adornaban su cuerpo no existiera, no mostraba signo de dolor o cansancio y a diferencia de hace unos instantes, su rostro ya no reflejaba nada en absoluto, solo el puro odio y desprecio, cualquier signo de diversión desapareció de su rostro.

La lagrima final del hombre fue derramada mientras que caía, su cabeza salía volando al unisonó del agitar del viento, la última expresión del rostro del hombre fue la de dolor amargo, el perpetrador observo simplemente como la pequeña lagrima se deslizaba de la cabeza de aquel soldado mientras volaba, esta se desprendió y mientras que esperaba su caída, el sonido de la cabeza y el cuerpo del hombre tocando el suelo fue lo primero que se escucho, más no le importo en nada a aquella figura que se alzaba victorioso ante todos sus agresores, el solo observaba con fascinación la pequeña lagrima que se desprendía concentrándose para no perderla entre el mar de gotas de caían también del cielo.

Una vez que la ya insignificante gota toco el suelo, se fundió junto con el charco que estaba.

Aquel hombre de cabellera extremadamente larga solo observaba la pequeña gota caer, sabía lo que acababa de hacer, cayó de rodillas, mientras sujetaba su rostro llenándolo sin saber de la sangre que portaba en sus manos, el peso de las acciones físicas tomadas le dieron de lleno, el cómo alguna vez fue practicante de los Jonios, conocía bien el método de la mente de guerra, los beneficios bastos, las consecuencias nefastas para el cuerpo.

Pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar, después de todo ¿Más de diez años entrenando al limite su cuerpo después de "abandonar" su hogar no funcionarían para compensar el intercambio de fuerza?

En algo debía coincidir con sus perseguidores, el había dejado de ser humano, el día que tomo asesino a su hermano fue el catalizador del acontecimiento. Ahora nada le podría frenar.

Dio un suspiro, agarro su espada que había dejado caer hace unos minutos antes de meditar, para envainarla, al instante la uso como apoyo para poder levantarse.

Siempre decían de calidad vencía a cantidad, pero enfrentarse a esa cantidad de hombre era otra cosa. Una vez estuvo de pie totalmente llevo una de sus manos a su costado, donde una pequeña botella hecha de bambú yacía colgada de esta, sin pensarlo mucho la llevo el pico de la botella a su boca para dar unos tragos.

Poco a poco después de ingerir totalmente el contenido de la botella la guardo, levanto su cara al cielo con los ojos cerrados mientras que su cabello iba cayendo a los lados dejando ver su rostro, el cual con las gotas continuas se estaba limpiando al igual que su ropa. Bajo más la mirada para contemplar el completo esplendor de su obra.

Los miles de cuerpo esparcidos por todos lados, las banderas, lanzas, espadas y escudos rotos y desparramados por el lugar era solo un complemento para adornar el campo de batalla. Las banderas eran Noxianas a simple vista, quizá sin querer choco contra uno de los famosos grupos de avanzado Noxianos, lo cual no era bueno, donde están ellos, va su ejercitó, lo que conllevaba a la inminente colisión entre él y las fuerzas que estaban en marcha.

No tenía ganas de seguir luchando, bueno, el no contaba con la energía suficiente para seguir después de todo.

El campo estaba nivelado, lo que significaba menos esfuerzo para él, hasta donde sabía su destino se encontraba cerca, un pueblo cercano, quizá sea asaltado por los Noxianos, después de todo, le pareció ver fragmentos de Noxtorras.

Volvía a mirar el campo de batalla, con un mero pensamiento, era que ellos tuvieron la culpa de morder más de lo que podían.

Volviendo a poner su espada en su cintura comenzó su caminar, si había algo que no le gustaba.

Era quedarse sin alcohol.

…

Al cabo de algunos días era audible el sonido de buitres y carne siendo desprendida, todo ante la mirada profunda de uno de los dirigentes, los signos del combate mostraban ser de hace ya unos días.

Los demás rasos solo observaban el espectáculo, no era nada de otro mundo para ello, pero igual no era alentador. Al cabo de unos minutos uno de los rasos se fue acercando al que parecía ser el de mayor rango, siendo cumplida la misión impuesta que tenia.

— ¿Número total de bajas enemigos? —el mayor representante pregunto a la vez que exigía.

—ninguna confirmada, no hay rastros o muestras de que haya alguna confrontación entre unidades, solo…muertos... —susurro mientras seguía en su pose de rodillas. Vio como el dirigente se giro para contestarle.

—volvamos tiempo perdido, lo que sea capaz de matar a una unidad significa que solo generara más perdida, recuperen lo que se tenga que recuperar del campo de batalla, ellos fueron débiles y perecieron, nosotros para el momento adecuando seremos mucho más fuertes y venceremos así que ¡Vamos! —fue la proclamación de la autoridad.

El dirigente sabía que lo que sea que asesino a sus hombres, hizo lo mismo con su destino, para él era mejor ir a su próximo destino e ignorar aquella, en algún momento enviaría a alguien para comprobar las cosas, pero ahora la expansión era más importante.

…

Fue duro, sin comida, sin agua y cuidado como podía de sus heridas, pero ya estaba cerca, muy cerca de su destino, él sabía que se voluntad era fuerte, pero.

¿Porque empezaba a ver todo color negro? ¿Por qué estaba tan mareado? Cierto.

Estaba cansado…Cerró los ojos…

Estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera seguir de pie, pero aun así. Siguió.

Si el caía no dudarían en matarlo si lo reconociesen.

Abrió los ojos con furia mientras que apretaba la mandíbula. Si no cayo antes no iba caer ahora.

Siguió caminando…

Llego.

Sonrió forzadamente mientras que iba a donde observaba la taberna más cercana. Con alcohol en la sangre el no tendría problemas para continuar.

Al cabo de unos minutos después de caminar por las calles, casi despobladas del asentamiento donde llego, pudo tocar la puerta del lugar a donde quería llegar, sonrió de oreja a oreja al tomar el picaporte y abrirlo.

Su sonrisa se mantuvo, a pesar de todo, a pesar de sentir dolor en su abdomen antes de crear una pared de viento enfrente.

El viento que envolvía al hombre se desvaneció junto con la flecha que caía de su abdomen. Apenas había abierto la puerta fue recibido, con varias flechas se podía recalcar.

Las personas enfrente lo miraron asustados, calmados y siguiendo asustados de nuevo. No se los podía culpar, cuando el demonio entraba en tu casa esa sería la reacción de cualquiera.

Dentro del bar había algunos niños, mujeres y alguno que otro anciano, el único que parecía decente en cuanto aspecto de fuerza física era el hombre que atendía el bar.

Bajo su sonrisa un poco para dar una amistosa, realmente no quería serlo pero debía estaba más que cansado, noto como la mayoría de los integrantes del grupo que estaban al fondo del bar, tenían características parecidas, no por el hecho de sr familia, sino que era más bien y por la zona tendría que ser, cabello castaño y ojos de igual color.

Pero la anomalía seguía allí, una mujer con cabello blanco puro de tono de piel bronceada y ojos rojos, vistiendo como una aldeana más, si quitaba el hecho de que llevaba partes de armaduras encima.

Sentándose en uno de los taburetes observo como el barman lo observaba.

— ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer Señor? —su tonó era amable y calmado, era un recibimiento cálido, si ignoraba el hecho de que casi fue llenado de agujeros por las flechas.

—lo más fuerte, si pudiera ser que sea sake—Por primera vez en días había pronunciado palabras, se sentía raro el interactuar con esa sub-especie tan ¿amable?

El barman se dio la vuelta a fin de preparar su pedido.

Dejo eso de lado cuando vio como la única mujer con cabello blanca se acercaba a su lado, ¿intensiones? Por cómo estaban las cosas y el aura de agresividad que desprendía, era obvio que no era una dama de compañía que iba a dar sus preciados servicios, que en paz descanse las oportunidades.

—No es el lugar indicado ni el momento indicado para estar, al menos preséntate—la mujer de cabello blanco y corto hablo.

—Me he dado cuenta al instante en que casi me matan, además las presentaciones se hacen primero antes de exigirlas—hablo el hombre de cabello largo mientras que escuchaba como su bebida estaba sobre la mesa. No se dio vuelta para mirarlo, solo se concentro en la mujer de enfrente.

—Riven…—La albina comento mientras lo observaba, el cuerpo del hombre de enfrente podría ser musculoso, pero no voluminoso, por lo cual, no correspondía a la fuerza que emanaba.

—excelente, no es un placer, Yasuo—comento el hombre de pelo largo al momento de dar un sorbo a su bebida, no era tan fuerte como el quería pero era algo.

En la mente de Yasuo las cosas iban bien, tenía a una caliente albina que lo interrogaba y nadie quería su cabeza…al menos no totalmente.

Yasuo termino de dar el último trago a su bebida para ponerse de pie.

—Gracias por la bebida—fue lo último que menciono Yasuo antes de caer al suelo, al instante sus heridas su abrieron dejando que la sangre surcara al suelo.

El ya estaba tranquilo, iba a sobrevivir como siempre, lo último que alcanzo a ver antes que todo se volverá negra fue a la albina gritándole con cara de reocupación.

"entonces lo de tipa dura era la fachada…"fueron los vagos pensamientos de hombre de pelo largo castaño antes de caer totalmente en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despierte el necesitaría matar a una o dos personas, o tirarse a la albina lo que le venga primero.

Riven solo observo como el hombre recién llegado después de pronunciar unas cuentas palabras caía al suelo, ella solo quería la seguridad de la gente del interior de la taberna, tanto que se fijo más bien en lo que el hombre podía hacer y no en qué estado estaba. También lo que pudo ver que una vez en el suelo tenía una sonrisa.

¿Quién se desmaya con una sonrisa?

 **Bueno eso fue el primer capítulo, pueden tomarlo más como prologo si quieren, dependerá de la audiencia que tenga esta historia con el fin de ver si la continuo o no.**

 **Agradezco a los que llegaron aquí para y agradecería aun más que dejaran sus reviews. Bueno, juego lol desde hace ya un rato, con la actualización del universo quería hacer una historia y este es uno de mis ship favoritos así que…aquí me tienen.**

 **Mientras dejen su review más rápido tendrán su capítulo.**


End file.
